danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GhostyFlareEruption/Ghosty's Online World: All About Desert
Ghosty is chasing Sondz, Haw is playing Chess with Add, and Playful is trying to kill Shadow. Desert is in the middle, watching it all. Ghosty: TAKE THAT BACK, BITCH! Sondz: NEVER, YOU ASSHAT!! Playful: ANY LAST WORDS FOR CALLING ME MALE?!?! Shadow: Wanker? Add: Hm... Haw: Take your time Desert: Satan, please come for me. ALL ABOUT DESERT Interviewer: Can you tell us more about yourself, Desert Desert: Well, let's just say I had some heck with my friends. We fought a Coven team, watched Add and Sondz try to kill each other, oh, and I'm also on a quest to save Cheng Playful (in the background): SAVE HER OR I'LL BE YOUR KILLER! Desert: SHUT THE HECK UP! Ghosty (Ankle Breaker) Ghosty: Desert's a great friend. It's why he's one of the two to be a secondary main character in my series. Gonna build this all to the top. Desert won't even curse, so if you like friendly stuff, try to look for just Desert GOW blogs Desert: SENPAI NOTICED MEEE!!!! Ghosty: GET OUTTA HERE, YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SLAVE!!! Add (Potato) Add: When it comes to Desert, we can be...well...acquainted. I never really got to know him much, and I don't even know why Ghosty put Desert as a secondary main character. I don't understand, but if Ghosty has his reasons, okay. I think the two get along just fine. What I like about him is he never curses and replaces it with 'heck'. Never gets old Desert is seen losing to Ghosty on Call of Duty: World War II Desert: YOU HECKING HECKER HOW IN THE HECKING HECK DID YOU HECKING LAND THAT HECKING SHOT! HECKING BULLHECK PHYSICS IN THIS HECKING GAME! Add: :D Haw (Coffee Addict) Haw: Desert? Well, he did make a quick difference soon as he returned. His debut was weak, but his return conquered. He deserved ToTM because of the work he put in. Desert walks past Haw in a weird walk Desert: YADADADADADADADADADADADADADA! Sondz walks up Sondz: GET BACK HERE, CRIMINAL SCUM! Cheng (Uses Angel Wings to fly place to place) Cheng: He's a heccing bully, but he's my heccing bully. We have...a well relationship (Past time activates) Cheng: *cleaning* Desert: WHERE'S MY SANDVICH! Cheng: I'M NOT MAKING YOU A SANDVICH! Desert: BUT I'M HUNGRY! Cheng: YOU CAN STARVE THEN! Desert: FHIUHGFDIUFHFHJFHD Cheng: GTFHHDYGFYDYFHDEHHF Playful walks in. Playful: I got a heart cake for you tw-- Playful sees them fighting Playful: Fuck this shit I'm out Playful jumps out the window, crashing through it. Jally (Phatty) Jally: Desert's a good lad. We're fine friends at it, but both of us are capable for the same thing. IT MAKES ME FREAKING WONDER WHY GHOSTY DIDN'T PUT ME AS A PHUCKING MAIN CHARACTER! Ghosty: Nobody wants to see a fatty as a main character Jally: KIRBY'S PHAT! YOU DON'T DO SHIT TO THAT PHUCK! Ghosty pulls out millions of lazer cannons Ghosty :WHAT DID YOU SAY, FUCKER Ghosty blasts Jally out of the milky way galaxy and into another Jally: I'm honestly surprised there's oxygen in this planet and the atmosphere's okay. Alien similar to Ghosty: He'll be in my idiot like shows Jally: YEAAA!!!! EPILOGUE Desert: Well, there's only one thing to do in these moments Desert dives into some honey and gets sugar high Desert: WOOOOOOOOOO! Category:Blog posts